It has long been established that page turning of music, without a musician having to use their hands, is highly desirable. It stands to reason that foot operation of a page turning device is desirable, so that hands remain free. It is also desirable for a page turner to turn pages in both directions. With the progression of electronics, computers, and mechanical devices, a newer page turning device, employing these advantages of progression, is needed. The prior art does not incorporate the advantages and capabilities of the present apparatus.
1. Field of the Invention
The music page turning apparatus relates to music page turners and more especially to a music page turning apparatus that is provided in two embodiments, one as an addition to an existing music stand and a second embodiment which is complete with a music stand and platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,034 issued to Snively et al. on Oct. 18, 1932 teaches a music leaf turner comprised of an electromagnet and associated hardware. The mechanical design and components of the device are unlike the electric motor and foot switch of the present apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,093 issued to Machnacz on May 23, 1972 teaches a page turner for sheet music and the like. The cord and pulley mechanics are unlike the motor drive components of the present apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,772 issued to Shemoul on Dec. 20, 1994 teaches a page turner which, unlike the present apparatus, requires that a transparency accompany each page of music.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a music page turning apparatus that provides for the advantages of the music page turning apparatus. In this respect, the music page turning apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved music page turning apparatus.